Kissing Kisten
by AllThatYouLove
Summary: If you've read The Hollows series by Kim Harrison, then you know that there's only one guy out there who cuts the cake. And that's Kisten. Sexy, handsome, funny, and loving. What more can a woman ask for? That's right, kissing him. Among other things...
1. Dark Chocolate: Part One

So I came up with the idea the other day that I wanted to write a fan fiction for The Hollows. I love Kisten, he's like my favorite book character ever. He's so sexy and I just HAD to make a fanfiction with him in it. So my idea is just to have a bunch of stories that basically are sexy and funny. I'll write a part of it each day and post it, so the chapters will be short. I would love for you to review it and tell me what you think should happen next. ;) Can you guess why this chapter is called Dark Chocolate? *Smiles evilly*

* * *

><p>The door to the church opened with a bang.<em> Shit... <em>Rachel thought as she opened the fridge._ He's home_.

She was pulling the chocolate out and putting it on the counter when she heard his biker boots stomping into the kitchen. _Keep your cool Rachel. Don't let him think he has you...yet. _

"Hello, love," Kisten whispered in her ear as he passed her and began to pour himself a glass of orange juice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his ear, the stud and tear offering itself.

_Mmmm, I'd love to nibble on that. D_id I really just think that? _ Oh my god, _I'm losing it._  
><em>  
>She continued to put the chocolate into her pot and stirred it while checking the recipe. "Whatcha making?" Kisten questioned as he stuck his finger into the pot for a taste.<p>

Rachel hit his hand with her spoon and he backed off. "Bad. Go sit at the table."

Kisten just laughed and looked at her. "Why, will you punish me if I don't?"

His pink full lips were inches from her face and his warm breath was fanning her cheek lightly.

He pushed himself up against her from behind and tilted his head so that she could see his fangs. "I'm a glutton for punishment. Whips are my favorite."


	2. Dark Chocolate: Part Two

Kisten so sexy... Oh wait, I have a boyfriend. I can't say stuff like that D: But I can think it :)

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up at him and could feel herself giving up. He had a light stubble, blonde hairs just right for a rough yet soft kiss.<p>

His electric blue eyes revealed his arousement that was also confirmed through the hardness that was pressed against her lower back.

He was wearing his usual black leather pants, tight in all the right places, and he wore his tight black shirt under his favorite biker jacket.

On his right ear he had two diamond studs, and on the left one stud with a scarred tear where another may have been.

His blonde hair was slicked back into spikes and he had the face of a male model.

He was pure sex.

And he knew it.


	3. Dark Chocolate: Part Three

So this is the third part of my sexy story :) I know it's from Rachel's P.O.V. but I just wrote it like that and it sounds good. So I'm keeping it ;) Review please and tell me what you think should happen next or what my next story should be about.

* * *

><p>His lips brushed my ear as he whispered under his breath.<p>

"You're so lovely."

The feel of his fangs softly trailing down my neck made the demon mark purr.

The ecstasy of it almost made my knees buckle.

"Please," I breathed. "Please."

I was wearing my red halter top with my tight leather pants and high heeled black boots.

My curly red hair lay untamed around my shoulders.

The kitchen was full of the smell of chocolate, and layered heavily with Kisten's pheromones.

Jenks and his family were over at Keasley's house.

And Ivy was out on a run.

We were all alone...


	4. Dark Chocolate: Part Four

Kisten slowly and deliberately wound his hands around her waist and pressed himself closer to her as he stroked her hair.

"Rachel, love, why are you so good to me?" he whispered while breathing in the scent of her hair.

"How can I deserve this? Deserve you?"

His eyes met hers pleadingly as he pulled back for a second.

"Because you're a good person," Rachel softly breathed. "Because you care about me."

She pushed him up against the fridge and softly pressed her lips to his.

_Kisten may act like a hardass_, she thought. _But he really needs someone on the inside. _

He's been left too many times.

The kiss turned into a more passionate affair as Kisten let Rachel take over.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their kiss never ceasing.

Their lips always touching.

He carried her through the hall and into Rachel's bedroom before laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her.


End file.
